El Tango De Roxanne
by Angel's Torment
Summary: Hermione and Draco are going to the school ball together, Draco taught Hermione to dance during the school year. But Harry's in a jealous rage over all this, what will Hermione do…? Song Fic.


_**El Tango De Roxanne**_

_**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Nor do I own the song._

_**Song:** El Tango De Roxanne from the Moulin Rouge Soundtrack_

Hermione never thought she would be going to a school ball with Draco Malfoy but here she was arm in arm with him. Her red flowing salsa dress moved with her and hung to her every curve. She had put her hair up in a loose bun but there were still pieces which framed her face. She had Ginny help her an hour before.

_**We have a dance! **_

_**In the brothels of Buenos Aires **_

_**Tells the story **_

_**Of the prostitute **_

_**And the man **_

_**Who fell in love with her**_

"_Damn Herm' you look good" Ginny said spinning her around. Hermione blushed. "Has Malfoy been teaching you how to dance?" Hermione nodded "Yes, I just hope I don't screw this up" Ginny knew of the crush Hermione had on Draco since…well forever. "Oh Ginny I got to run, the dance is starting" Hermione grabbed her things and ran out the common room door. Harry stood in the hallway, "So you're really going to do this?" Harry asked moving towards her. Hermione nodded and looked down at her feet. She knew he was mad. "I'm sorry Harry" She said standing up proud. She tried to move around him but he caught her arm spinning her around, but by all the training Draco had put her through she spun with grace. "Harry let go of me!" She demanded. He let go once seeing the look in her eyes and she continued her way to the great hall. "I can't believe you would do this to me" He yelled after her._

_**First there is desire **_

_**Then... passion! **_

_**Then... suspicion! **_

_**Jealousy! Anger! Betrayal! **_

_**Where love is for the highest bidder, **_

_**There can be no trust. **_

_**Without trust, **_

_**There is no love! **_

_**Jealousy. **_

_**Yes, jealousy... **_

_**Will drive you... mad! **_

Draco led Hermione to the floor as a song they could dance to started; He wrapped his arm around her tiny waist and grabbed her hand. Other couples were moving around them with what they thought was dancing. He led her into a tango type dance, spinning her around then holding her a tight embrace. Hermione ran her hand through his hair and down his back causing him to dip her.

Harry moved into the great hall and placed himself at a table where he could watch. Ron and Ginny sat down beside him and watched too. He loved Hermione, no one else should have her, she was his. Jealous thoughts ran through his mind, causing his finger nails to dig into the chair he was sitting in. Ginny looked at him as his face was twisted into a look at pure anger and hatred for the two. She looked at Ron but Ron was to caught up with the other couples.

_**His eyes upon your face **_

_**His hand upon your hand **_

_**His lips caress your skin **_

_**It's more than I can stand **_

Harry watched the two dancing to the music; both moving as one. There bodies rubbing and swaying to the music. The Jealousy inside of him boiled in his mind. "She can't do this to me" he thought looking away but he felt himself being pulled back to look. Malfoy dipped Hermione, causing her head to lean back, he ran a finger down between her breasts making Hermione sigh. Harry's heart raced "NO!" He screamed in his mind "She's MINE!" Malfoy brought her back up and spun her around. Their hips rubbed together as they swayed to the music.

_**(Roxanne) **_

_**Why does my heart cry? **_

_**(Roxanne) **_

_**Feelings I can't fight **_

_**You're free to leave me, but just don't deceive me **_

_**And please believe me when I say I love you **_

"Am I doing this right?" Hermione whispered into Draco's ear as he brought her up into another embrace. He spun her out so she was an arms length away from him. He mouthed 'Yes perfectly'. Hermione blushed as the song slowly ended. Draco forced her into a blow as everyone around them clapped; she had not noticed that everyone was watching them. A slower song started as Draco pulled her close to him, as the lights dimmed they swayed to the music.

Ginny touched Harry's arm breaking him out of his trace like state. "What?" He snapped. Ginny was taken back, "Umm…I was just wondering if you wanted to dance?" He agreed and led her to the floor, trying to get as close to Hermione and Malfoy as possible. "Wow Herm' you were so good" Ginny whispered to Hermione over Harry's shoulder. Draco twirled Hermione around so he was facing Ginny "It's all in the partner you have" He said back winking at her. Hermione blushed and laughed. "Yeah and it also helps to have a girl who can dance" Ginny laughed; she looked back at Harry who was shooting draggers at Draco with his eyes. Draco happened to see (although Harry wasn't really trying to hide it) He dipped Hermione rather low and dragged his fingers in between her breasts again. Draco had to hide a laugh when he brought Hermione back up with a graceful spin just to piss Harry off even more which he had. The song slowly ended and Hermione took her leave to go get something to drink. Draco followed.

_**Me dejaste, me dejaste**_

_**En un tango **_

_**El alma se me fue **_

_**Se me fue el corazon **_

_**Ya no tengo ganas de vivir **_

_**Porque no te puedo convencer **_

_**Que no te vendas Roxanne**_

After the dance Hermione made her way up the common room with Ginny. "That was so amazing do you think we could get Draco to teach me how to dance like that?" Hermione laughed "I'll ask, he wants to teach me more did I tell you yet?" Ginny shook her head 'No' Hermione spoke the password and looked at Ginny before she walked in "Hey Gin have you seen Harry?" Ginny shook her head 'No'

**(Roxanne) **

**Why does my heart cry? **

**(Roxanne) **

**Feelings I can't fight **

**(Roxanne) **

**You don't have to put on that red light **

**Roxanne **

In the shadows stood Harry Potter, the obsessed man who only wanted what he desired. He stepped out of the shadows pulling Hermione away from the door. He pinned her up again the wall and took her wand, "Your mine Hermione and you always will be!" Hermione tried to wiggle her way out but he was stronger then her. "Harry please let go you're hurting me!" He increased the pain on her wrists making tears run down her face. He moved his hand to go under her skirt but she kicked him in the leg making him slap her. More tears ran from her face. "Your mine" He whispered into her ear. Behind Harry heard some one yelled "STUPEFY!" knocking him away from Hermione causing her to slide down the wall. She continued to cry as Draco dropped to her side. "Shhh Hermione its ok now, I'm here" She threw her arms around his neck as Snape and Dumbledore ran into the hallway. Dumbledore made sure Harry was ok before turning to Snape, he gave a questioning look at the old man until he said"jealousy will drive you mad!

_**And I who love you so much; what am I going to do?  
You left me...you left me like a dove  
My soul has left me; my heart has left me  
I no longer wish to live because I cannot convince you**_

_**Not to sell yourself, Roxanne.**_


End file.
